livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Anaerion (jackslate45)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard(Conjuration Specialist, Teleportation Focus) Level: 7 -> 8 Experience: 34,185 Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial, Draconic, Gnome, Sylvan, Infernal, Dwarven, Aklo Deity: Background: Ask First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: MIA Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CON: 14 +2 (10 pts) -2 Racial INT: 22 +6 (10 pts) +2 Racial +2 level 4, +2 Headband WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (-1 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 58 = + CON (16) + FC (8) (Wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +09 = (03) + Warrior of Old (02) + Imp. Init (04) BAB: +04 = 8 (04) CMB: +02 = (04) + STR (-2) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (04) + STR (-2) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +06 = (06) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Light Crossbow: Attack: +07 = (04) + DEX(03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: 80' R, Piercing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Con) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard Low Light Vision: Gain Low Light Vision Elven Immunities: Immune Magic Sleep effects, +2 to Saves vs Enchantment effects Elven Magic: +2 vs SR, +2 Spellcraft to ID Magic Properties Keen Senses: +2 Perception Weapon Familiarity: Gain proficiency with longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows, and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Wizard Armor/Weapons: Club, Crossbow (Heavy), Crossbow (Light), Dagger, Longbow, Longsword, Quarterstaff, Rapier, Shortbow, Spells (Ray), Spells (Touch) Spell Focus: Gain Spell Focus(Conjuration) as bonus Feat Arcane School: Conjuration (Teleportation) Specialization, Opposition schools are Enchantment and Necromancy Arcane Bond: Bonded Item (Amulet) Feats Spell Focus(Conjuration)(Wizard): +1 DC to Conjuration Spells Improved Initiative(Level 1): +4 Initiative Extend Spell(Level 3): Double Duration for +1 Spell Level Persistent Spell(Wizard): Save Twice for +2 Spell level Augment Summoning(Level 5): Summoned Monsters gain +4 STR/CON Fast Study (Level 7): Reduce Prep time of all spells to 15 MIN. Traits Warrior of Old (Race): +2 Initiative Focused Mind (Magic): +2 Concentration Checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 42= (14) + INT (4)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Wizard 1-7) +7 = (2) + INT (5)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Wizard 8) +7= Headband of Intellect (Kn Local) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 06 0 0 6 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 09 3 3 3 -0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 17/19 8 3 6 +2 (Book) Knowledge (Dungeon) 15 6 3 6 +0 Knowledge (Local) 14/16 8* 0 6 +2 (Book) Knowledge (Nature) 14 5 3 6 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 17 8 3 6 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 17 8 3 6 +0 Linguistics 12 3 3 6 +0 Perception 02 0 0 0 +2 (Racial) Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Spellcraft 17 8 3 6 +0 ID Magical Properties 19 +2 (Racial) Stealth 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 * Ranks from Headband Spell Lists (Known) Level 0 All level 0 Spells Level 1 Protection From Evil Grease Mage Armor Comprehend Languages Identify Magic Missile Silent Image Obscuring Mist Enlarge Person Unseen Servent - Learned from tutoring Kalgor True Strike - Learned from tutoring Kalgor Level 2 Glitterdust Invisibility Web - Learned from Scroll in Crypt of the Everflame Create Pit - Shopping trip + 10 gp focus Slipstream Mirror Image Level 3 Summon Monster 3 Haste Sleet Storm Fly Level 4 Dimension Door Arcane Eye Summon Monster 4 Phantom Chariot Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level - (4 Wizard + 0 School + 0 Bonus from INT ) Detect Magic Read Magic Acid Splash Mending 1 Level (4W + 1S + 2B) Mage Armor Greasex2 Protection From Evil Enlarge Person SLOTx2 2 Level (3W + 1S + 2B) Glittedust Invisibility Mirror Image Web SLOT 3 Level (3W + 1S + 1B) Haste SM3x2 SLOT 4 Level (2W + 1S + 1B) SLOTx3 * cast spell Teleportation Specialization Shift(SU): Swift Action, Teleport 15' as Dimension Door. Does not provoke AoO. 8x/day Summoner's Charm: Conjuration(Summoning) Spells last 4 round longer (1/2 Wizard level) Dimensional Steps(SP): 240 feet per day. Must be used in 5' Increments. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Malkovian(Hand of the Mage) 4100 gp 02 lb Headband of INT(KnowLocal) 4000 gp 01 lb Ring of Sustenance 2500 gp -- lb Crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 02 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Small Shovel 10 gp -- lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 05 lb Spellbook 15 gp -- lb Waterskin 01 sp -- lb Inkx2 16 gp -- lb Inkpen 01 gp -- lb Rationx3 01.5 gp -- lb CLW Potion 50 gp -- lb Multicolored Rose ?? gp -- lb MWK Know: Arcane Book 50 gp -- lb MWK Know: Dungeon Book 50 gp -- lb MWK Know: Local Book 50 gp -- lb Bedroll 0.1 gp -- lb Ioun Torch 75 gp -- lb Scroll Case 1 gp -- lb Total Weight: 16 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Average Lifestyle (Old Library) 100 gp -- lb Bookcase Book of Elven Tales 00 gp -- lb Book on History of Heth 10 gp -- lb Book on Hethian Plague 10 gp -- lb A guide to byond the Veil 10 gp -- lb R'lyeh and You: A guide to Aklo 10 GP -- lb Book of Tall tales 10 gp -- lb On Commission: Blessed Book 12500 gp 01 lb (Crafted 3/5/13) Consumed or Destroyed Gear added in Crypt of the Everflame: 1 Small Tent : Burned in a fire 1 Winter Blanket : Burned in a fire 4 days of Trail Rations 1 Full Waterskin - Consumed 1 Piece of a Trail Map - Consumed 1 Brandy : Used as lighter fluid Finances Initial Character Creation: 150.00 gp PP: Crypt of the Everflame: 10,847.25 gp GP: Kostry Kopec: 23,750.00 gp SP: CP: Total Lifetime Earnings: 34,747.25 GP Current Inventory: -'12,918.67' gp Total Consumed: -631.64 gp Coins 21,196.94 GP Details Size: M Gender: M Age: 135 Height: 5'6" Weight: 110 lbs Hair Color: blond Eye Color: blue Skin Color: tan Appearance: With his crossbow always in hand, and his amulet around his neck, Anaerion is ready to shape his destiny. Demeanor: He will always willing to help out those in need, if they are not able to do so themselves. Background: When he was growing up, Anaerion's father taught him one thing well. That was to help those who could never help themselves. Believing in this fully, Anaerion had set out to the great city of Venza, to see if his spell casting powerers can help any and all in need. Adventure Log Crypt of the Everflame Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 XP Received: 10,867 XP Treasure Received: 10,847.25 GP = 3,018.25 GP first half + 7,829 GP second half 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Learning from Scroll: Web: 40 gp to write in, 150 gp to buy Scroll Of Web Kostry Kopec XP Received: 23,318 XP from Feb 7th, 2012 to March 15th, 2013 Treasure Received: 23,750 gp Learning from Scrolls: Unseen Servant: 10 gp to write in, 25 gp to buy Unseen Servant True Strike: 10 gp to write in, 25 gp to buy True Strike Create Pit: 40X gp to write in, 150 gp to buy, 10 gp focus Create pit Dispel Magic: 90 gp to write in, 375gp to buy Dispel Magic Shopping Spree Category:Approved Characters Category:Kostry Kopec Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Spells: Additional Level 0 and Level 1 spell Spellbook: Obscuring Mist and Enlarge Person HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) + 4 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Spent as 4 Knowledge (Arcana, nature, Planes, Religion), 1 Linguistics, 1 Spellcraft New Language: Dwarven (from Linguistics) Level 3: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Extend Spell (Metamagic) Spells: 3 Level 2 Spells Spellbook: Glitterdust and Invisibility HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) + 4 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Spent as 5 Knowledge (Arcana, nature, Planes, Religion, Dungoneering), 1 Spellcraft Level 4: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Level: +1 to INT Spells: 1 Level 1 Spell, 1 Level 2 Spells Spellbook: Slipstream and Mirror Image HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) + 4 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 24 (New Total) Spent as 5 Knowledge (Arcana, nature, Planes, Religion, Dungoneering), 1 Spellcraft Level 5: Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Augment Summoning Wiz B Feat: Persistent Spell (Metamagic) Spells: 3 Level 3 Spells Spellbook: Summon Monster 3 and Haste HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) + 4 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 30 (New Total) Spent as 5 Knowledge (Arcana, nature, Planes, Religion, Dungoneering), 1 Spellcraft Level 6: Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Spells: 1 Level 3 Spell, 1 Level 2 Spell Spellbook: Sleet Storm and Fly HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) + 4 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 36 (New Total) Spent as 4 Knowledge (Arcana, Planes, Religion, Dungoneering), 1 Spellcraft, 1 Linqustics (Aklo) Level 7: Class: Wizard BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +5 Spells: 1 Level 1 Spell, 3 Level 4 Spell Spellbook: Dimension Door and Arcane Eye HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) + 4 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 42(New Total) Spent as 4 Knowledge (Arcana, Planes, Religion, Dungoneering), 1 Spellcraft, 1 Fly Level 8: Class: Wizard BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +6 Spells: 1 Level 3 Spell, 1 Level 4 Spell, 1 Level 2 Spell (via INT) Spellbook: Summon Monster 4 and Phantom Chariot. HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +7 = +2 (Class) + 5 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 49(New Total) Spent as 4 Knowledge (Arcana, Planes, Religion, Dungoneering), 1 Spellcraft, 2 Fly Common Summoned Monsters Approvals *Approval (Jan. 11, 2011) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 11, 2011) (InVinoVeritas) level 1 *Approval (Mar. 14, 2011) (Mowgli) Level 2 *Approval (Jul. 24, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 3 *Approval (Nov. 14, 2011) (Satin Knights) Level 4 *Approval (Jan. 17, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 5 *Approval (June 21, 2012) (jkason) level 6 *Approval (Nov, 10, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 7 Category:Approved Characters Category:Kostry Kopec